


The End

by Fabrisse



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Opiates were the preferred drug in their family.

Nathan and Heidi each overcame addictions to the morphine that made them happy after their accidents. Even as a kid, Peter hadn't minded getting coughs because the cough syrup made his dreams beautiful.

Dad's suicide was a morphine overdose, too. Simpler to take his heart medications, but instead he'd stolen ease from Peter's nurse's bag. No track marks -- Dad hit the vein on the first try. Peter was surprised Nathan hadn't noticed the anomaly.

He read his mother's responsibility for Nathan's death in her mind. Then Peter pushed the plunger home.


End file.
